


In our bedroom, after the war

by Perryperichicken



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019) Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perryperichicken/pseuds/Perryperichicken
Summary: This song reminded me off them idk why
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	In our bedroom, after the war

**Author's Note:**

> Song- in out bedroom after the war by stars
> 
> I'm aware it's not a war song lmao
> 
> ALSO apologies for spelling or gramma mistakes I wrote this at 3am and I running of 4 hours of sleep

"Wake up, say good morning to  
That sleepy person lying next to you  
If there's no one there then there's no one there"

Some nights when they felt brave enough they would wake up in each other embrace. It was Havers most favourite thing to wake up to his captain fast alseep. He looked younger in his sleep, he didnt have all the damage from war the experiences that would stay with them both through life (and death) would be irreversible, some for the better but there was the worse. And there the captain lay without all the mess off war troubling his handsome features and it was truly Havers's favourite thing.  
They enjoyed the hazed laziness of mornings if they could get it because 'there is a war on you know,' although the captain would never admit. He was fond of havers hair first thing untouched and messy, it was fluffy he could tell you that. He like the way his features lay, with his sleepy smile that lit up the room and his tea coloured eyes that would make him melt. It almost made them forget the mess of everything around them. 

"But at least the war is over

It's us, yes, we're back again  
Here to see you through 'til the day's end  
And if the night comes and the night will come"

"Dismissed," the captain told his men with authority, Havers as usual would stay behind to see him through the rest of the day even if he would stay through the night. The captain was plagued by memories of France on occasion and hated to share them with Havers who was seemingly unscathed by the horror and brutality that came with war, for king and for country. This was of course until that dreadful day came. 

The captain quickly shook that thought out his head. 

"Well at least the war is over 

Lift your head and look out the window  
Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go  
Listen, the birds sing, listen, the bells ring  
All the living are dead and the dead are all living"

There was times of somber that shook the entirety of England including Button House. It was hard good, young men who had a life a head of them, they had wives, children all left behind in the cruelest way possible. The men that came home for whatever reason werent the same men scarred by war fair. Dead to the world. The captain saw men go bright and ready and return morose and beaten by war. That's if they did come home. Havers would be there, the world seemed to be crumbling around him and there would be Havers to listen, Havers to hold him, Havers to kiss away stay tears he tried so desperately hard to keep in.  
often they fell alseep, the captain resting his head on havers chest. Havers in return tracing soft lines up and down the captains arms until soft snores came from the older man. 

"The war is over and we are beginning 

Gridlock on the parkway now  
The television man is here to show you how  
The channel fades to snow, it's off to work you go"

The day started ended as normal, "dismissed," the captain would tell his men, and as usual Havers would stay. This night was different.  
"Sir," Havers barley even mumbled out, "yes Havers," he retured with a concerned sort of smile. Havers seemed to figit where he stood, they stood a few moments in silence havers looking for word but to no provale, "William?" The captain broke the silence.  
"I'm afraid I'm leaving you sir..." Those 6 words left Havers mouth and cut through the silence like a knife, "To North Africa, I'll be close to the action....on the frount line," he continued. The captain didn't know what to say, Havers eyes just said everything, 'say the words and I'll stay.' He had know Havers wanted to be part of the action, to help in the war in a more obvious way, "oh, when do you leave?" He said slowly some optimism in his voice, "tomorrow, at 6:30," Havers practically whispered, "so soon? Do you have to go so soon," The captain tried to desperately to keep it together trying to find some hope, "no, it's already been written, Teddy, I'm sorry, the work we do in Button House is important but I wanna make more of a difference," Havers voice almost almost breaking but it didnt, "I have all night though," he tried to make it better. The Captain nodded.  
That night was filled with soft kisses slowly turning into desperate ones, devoting every part of their memory to each other. The night was drawing to a close and they slowly drifted into uneasy sleep. 

"But at least the war is over 

She's gone, she left before you woke  
As you ate last night, neither of you spoke  
Dishes, TV, bed, the dark was filled with dread"

The following morning was almost torturous. Not a lot was said between the too.  
The time had come and Havers had to go, they shared quick and deep kisses memorizing each other more.  
"Promise to me, you will be safe, you'll come back to me," the captain basically pleaded, "Oh teddy, if I could I would, i wish I could promise you that," Haver replied kissing him once more before parting them and resting their foreheads together, "I have to go," Havers sighed interlocking their fingers, "promise you'll write," The captain replied, "promise," he replied. They stood up hugging painfully tight, that's when the captain broke, without thinking he mumbled, "I love you," a few seconds passed and the captain paniced before a pained muffled voice replied, "I love you too." They parted Havers looking down wiping and blinking away any tears and the captain did the same.  
"Thank you, sir," Havers said professionally not hiding his pain.  
"I- ...we shall miss you Havers," Captain replied, "I'll miss you too teddy," Havers whispered. They gave each other one last weak smile and Havers left.  
Captain watched Havers leave the gate giving him a small wave. 

That was the last time he would ever see Havers. 

"But at least the war is over 

Lift your head and look out the window  
Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go  
Listen, the birds sing  
Listen, the bells ring  
All the living are dead and the dead are all living"

He and Havers passed letters for a few months before they stopped for a period of 2 weeks and then all his worst fears where confirmed. 

""Dearest Teddy,  
I'm sorry to end our letters on such horrible circumstances but I have been injured.  
Shot in the chest and I have a day at most left and I couldt just say nothing.  
I'm sorry I couldn't come back to you I really wish we could be together just a day longer.  
Grieve if it helps but do not get hung up about it, I'm just one of millions of men who died for their country. 

We'll meet again, dont know where, dont know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day. 

All my love 

Your william x.""

The tune of the Vera Lynn song played in his head. The captain didnt have long to morn because in a freakish turn of events he died a mere 2 months later.

"The war is over and we are beginning 

We won or we think we did  
When you went away you were just a kid  
And if you lost it all and you lost it"

It had taken a while for him to tell Alison about Havers but he was glad he had. Alison started doing research and making posts to see if theres was any remains of her dead friends dead lover anywhere to put the captain at ease and to her surprise she found something, or rather someone, mathew havers, a nephew of Havers who had a locket that belonged to him. She arranged for him to come to Button House. Alison did not expect what happened next. 

"Well, we'll still be there when your war is over 

Lift your head and look out the window  
Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go  
Listen, the birds sing  
Listen, the bells ring  
All the living are dead and the dead are all living" 

Mathew had come a few weeks later with the locket and a surprising visitor.  
Alison went to great her guest but just kinda started in shock looking at a man that the captain have described to her in almost perfect detail. Mathew looked at Alison then to Havers and his eyes widened, "you can see them too?" Mathew asked in shock, "yeah and your not going to believe this, oh my god, come in please," Alison welcomed them in excitedly and got mathew a tea. And they discussed everything Havers giving some input but most just reminiscing his time in Button House. "Well, william theres someone I think you'll want to see," Alsiom smiled, "wait here." She left and went to look for the captain quickly finding him watching his program about tanks, "hey cap, theres a visitor for me," she told him and he looked confused, "for me?" He asked and alisom frantically nodded, "come on," she becond and he followed to the kitchen where he couldn't believe it. 

"The war is over, we are beginning 

Here it comes, here comes the first step  
Here it comes, here comes the first step  
It starts up in our bedroom after the war  
It starts up in our bedroom after the war, after the war"

"H-havers?" The captain said almost in disbelief, "hello, sir," Havers greeted. Alison and mathew decided it would be best to give them privacy, "but how," Captain asked again, "instead of being bound to a place I'm bound to an object, a locket," he looked up at him, "our locket," he smiled his eyes glassy, "I told you didnt I, 'we'll meet again, dont know where dont, know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day,'" he sung tears finally pouring over and so did the captains. They looked at each other for a while just taking it all in until Haver closed the space holding the captain face and gently kissed him, the captain kissing back. "I love you, I can say that as loud as I want now," Havers chuckled, "I love you," he said louder but not quite shouting, old, unnecessary paranoia setting in. The captain turned pink but smiled wildly back, "I love you too."  
Non of them would forget it

"After the war  
After the war  
After the war  
After the war  
After the war  
After the war"


End file.
